Power supplies are known which produce high voltage, high power regulated AC or DC outputs from a DC input potential which is subject to variation. These power supplies operate a plurality of DC to DC converters or inverters which each produce a regulated DC output potential which is combined by an output circuit to produce an output potential which is equal to the sum of the input potentials. However, the foregoing power supplies do not operate to produce a regulated output potential when the input potential is subject to variation of more than approximately 2:1.
Power supplies for space stations have been proposed which utilize a plurality of inverters or DC to DC converters which are operated in parallel to produce a regulated output AC or DC potential. However, these proposed designs must function in an environment where the input DC voltage will fluctuate by 10:1 or more. As a consequence of the high level of voltage fluctuation on the DC input potential, it is not possible to directly power a plurality of inverters or DC to DC converters which are driven by the variable input potential because of the 10:1 higher fluctuation will be far outside of the input potential fluctuation at which DC to DC converters or AC inverters may be operated to produce a regulated output potential.